La Rose douce de Guerre
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: During Ginny's 5th year strange things are about, three of the most powerful wizards known are vying for her affects, her magic, her bloodline and her body. - On Official Hiatus -
1. Flirting with danger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I'm not even sure if I own the plot it may be another personality's so please don't sue.

Ginevra Molly Weasley sat peacefully alone in her train compartment. She was made Prefect this year and with Voldermont,-_Tom_- back in power she had a lot on her mind. It was OWL year, though she really didn't need to worry about passing. She was contemplating all that had happened since she was 10. Harry Potter became part of the family right away. She had hoped to make that a legal notion, forming a crush-an obsession- on him. Voldemort tried to kill him and her brother, Ron. At 11 she went to Hogwarts, she was so happy to finally be going but heartbroken that her brother and Harry weren't with her to watch as she was sorted, though thinking back perhaps it was for the best….

"G_inevra Weasley" Prof. Minerva McGonagall called out and a shy looking small girl with dark red hair and chocolate eyes walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool in her used _(her brother's_) old robes. She couldn't help but feel paranoid being the only female Weasley ever born to attend Hogwarts. That's right first one ever. _

_**Ah a Weasley but not like the others I've sorted. You are the first girl ever to wear me upon their head are you not?**_

_**Yes sir I am.**_

_**Ah so polite. And Ambitious. You wish to prove your worth to your family, your brothers in particular. **She nodded her head. **Intelligent as well. As sneaky a mind as the terrible twins who came before you, I dare say much smarter than any of the others. Could it be that the Lady Weasley would thrive in Slytherin? **Ginny gasped in terror. **What are you worried about you're pureblooded and capable, highly capable. Rowena would claim you with this mind of yours. As well as I see you have big heart, a natural healer. And it is hard to notice the family trait of bravery. I dare say you would excel in any house, I would go with Slytherin as my choice but I can tell that you would be unhappy due to your ignorance and pride, I wonder would said pride let you be happy in Ravenclaw where you could be praised on your mind with the others and lead your house in grades, or maybe Hufflepuff holds your heart where you could easily help with inter house relations. Or will your pride only settling on the house of your fathers, Gryffindor where your bravery will be treasured. **_

**_Would I really be best off in Slytherin? As a snake?_**

_**Oh yes you could certainly excel, the last time I was more certain about this was over 50 years ago, I believe he was a family member of Salazar.**_

**_It would kill my parents, sir, and I am quite sure I would be murdered in my own bed if I slept with those snakes. I am already singled out as girl please let me join the Pride._**

_**If you so wish it, but remember you will do well in any house and should try to intergrate. Do not be surprised of your abilities and get a wand of your own.**_

_**Yes sir. Thank you.**_

**_GRYFFINDOR!!! _**

_The hall clapped and she joined her smiling brothers noticing one missing with Harry and the twins whispered a question of what took so long._

_"He wanted to know what a female Weasely was like."_

It wasn't a total lie. And she was happy as a lion; though a friend would have been nice. Then she found the diary and met Tom. Tom Marvalo Riddle. Her first friend; her first boyfriend. The psychopath that would be Lord Voldemort who tried to-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a lazy lion. What's wrong Weasellette? Potty not shagging you now that he's heading to school?

**"**As far as I am aware Harry hasn't shagged me at all; you wouldn't know something I don't would you?" she asked innocently knowing full well who it was. "Or perhaps you have a particular fondness for bats? Ferret."

He actually chuckled a deep dark chuckle that reminded her so much of Tom. "Bats, no but vixens oh yes I do like vixens."

"Flirting with a Weasley my, my, what's wrong Pansy get braces?" Her eyes never opening.

"Braces?"

"They are a muggle device used to straighten teeth; Merlin knows she needs it _Malfoy."_

_"Potter."_


	2. Seeking Virtue

Harry had been searching the whole train for Ginny, he barely spoke to her all summer for fear of well, to put bluntly her noticing the tent in his pants. The entire summer at Privet Drive he had dreams about her, about snogging and for the love of all magic shagging her! Ron's baby sister, who he barely registered as anything other than that, let alone an actual _girl_. Then when he was rescued from Privet Drive late July he really had a wake up call.

It was a brisk morning that July summer's day in Surrey, Harry had received a letter from Ron that he'd be taken to Grimauld Place today before Tea and Harry was nervous. The last time the Weasleys had picked him up from Privet Drive it had been disastrous, hilarious but disastrous. He wasn't sure who'd be sent, Bill or Charlie were the only boys the Dursly's hadn't seen but the family resemblances were there and surely they'd be recognized right off. He was sweating in his room, packed and waiting nervously, between Sirius' tragic death and the rise of Voldemort Harry was having a hell of a time. As the occasion arrived and he heard the doorbell ring he nearly jumped and ran to the door, instead he stealthily sped to the top of the stairs to see the face of the Weasley son who came for him, only to find not one son.

But a daughter.

An almost short, slender girl with soft but prominent curves and luscious long glittery red hair cascading about her. She wore dark blue jeans that were tight and loose in all the right places and hugged her hips revealing a slight show of her firm stomach underneath a golden peasant top and sparkling emerald green costume jewelry.

Aunt Petunia opened the door and took a step back she gasped loudly at the smiling face of the young girl. Harry was rather scared at his Aunt's reaction; his Uncle was also concerned with her odd lack of greeting. The girl was extremely polite.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley. My name is Ginevra Weasley. I am here to pick up your nephew, Harry Potter. I am sorry if this has inconvenienced you in anyway, but I must ask that Harry come in haste, we're on a very tight schedule, constant vigilance!"

"Eh Miss Weasley, your related to those, those- monsters that- My Son's Tongue!" Uncle Vernon managed to speak between gasps of confusion and anger.

"Ah, the twins. Yes I heard about that and we are sorry for it. You see Fred and George know no bounds until their drawn. Dudley, your son's name correct, my mother wanted to give you a gift of peace, but not knowing what to give your herself, she spoke with the Grangers, they're dentists, and they recommended a nice shrubbery, I do hope you like English Yellow Roses, a sign of friendship." Petunia dumbly took the beautiful rose plant, her mouth still trying to find words. Finally she spoke softly-one word.

"Lily"

There was a stunned silence, for Petunia had only mentioned her late sister three times since Harry could recall.

Ginny only smiled faintly. "Sirius once told me that I did slightly resemble her, it's the hair mostly though it would be believable if I was a Potter, sort of opposite of Harry-I have his mother's looks but his father's eyes. Um I do hate to be rude, but Harry and I really must be going the longer we are here the more likely we will have complications. So Harry why don't you and I go up and get your things." Ginny politely pushed through the members of the Durseley's family grabbing hold of a stunned Harry up the stairs straight to his room. "The twins told me which one was yours. Everything packed-oh good lets go, bit of help Harry?"

Harry stupidly did as told still shocked at Ginny's mature ness and that she did indeed resemble his mother. All in all she was no longer Ron's baby sister. For she was no longer a little girl.

No, Ginny had definitely grown up, well he had definitely finally opened his eyes for seeing her older pictures when Colin had showed him his winning portfolio for a wizarding art summer academy, Harry was rather reluctant to see, for he wanted to find his fellow dorm mates, but he noticed she had always been beautiful. He was just blind as a bat. He had brought up Ginny to his conversation with Creevy, as she was his favorite subject to photograph it wasn't hard to do without giving anything private away.

"Hey Colin why take so many of her during potions?" He had asked as he saw loads of candid photos from his most hated class in the dungeons.

"Well that's because it's her favorite subject. She's a natural, helped me brew the potion for moving photos, she added something special to it and it really makes a huge difference in the outcome. I took it to Snape and showed him, saying it was Gin's concoction she came up with of course, and he immediately did the patent paper work putting the instructions in her name. She received 50 house points for her achievement. The art world of wizards bought it up immediately and the money is safely stored in a family vault at Gringotts. She was only a second year at the time. But you must know all about that already with practically living with them in the summer."

"No, no one said anything," He answered truthfully brows furrowed but eyes filled with awe. "Is that a _happy Snape?"_ He exclaimed when he saw the potions master maneuver around the room and almost smile-Snape and smiles don't happen- at her work. The other students around her were working hard, the Slytherins especially and glaring at her ability some even with admiration.

"Oh yeah she's his favorite student. That was the day when we were doing a low level truth potion; Ginny actually finished hers in like five minutes so to challenge her he had her do Veritusium. She finished it by the end of class with time to start her essay, a perfect concoction at that. He said he had to give it to the toad though. He wanted to keep it for display. Imagine a third year at that level. She took her O.W.L for it over the summer, got the highest score ever in history. No wonder she's prefect and at the top of the class. I think because of her not wanting to out and out skip a year up she's taking your year Magical Creatures, DADA and Arthimacy."

"The only thing I knew about what you just said was that Ginny was a prefect and what the toad needed the Veritusium for." 'Ginny, a Weasley and a Gryffindor is Snape's favorite student. She was so intelligent that the school wanted her to skip a year. But why-' "But why didn't she just skip?"

"Oh that's because she'd be in your year with Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah so, it's not like we wouldn't welcome her." 'Plus I'd really like to see her in all my classes.'

"Oh really, you mean Ron wouldn't be sour that his baby sister his better than him and Hermione wouldn't feel sad that she's not the smartest witch in the school?" Colin asked with a bit of dark humor, looking at Harry with a bit of disgust and discontent. "So I suppose she didn't tell any of you any of her achievements? Or if she did tell her brothers it was brushed off? No wonder she always puts her initials only on her break throughs and my photos." Colin shakes his head in a conceded defeat.

"Well I suppose but they'd get over it quickly enough it wouldn't be that bad for them, they know credit is given when due. And what do you mean her break throughs and you're photos only getting her initials?"

"No I will not let you know what you should already about your best friends _little sister_, you'd know if you three would pay enough mind to her. She has her reasons for keeping her achievements quiet, just look at Flamel for more clues." He stated with vindication.

Harry sighed deeply. 'Flamel, famous for the Sorcerer's stone and was sought after by Voldemort because of it, yes fame has its price at times. "Fair enough. But what about your photo's I mean no offense but what's so big that she wont put her full name?"

"Really Harry you need to get your prescription checked, look at her prints. She's bloody beautiful even at 11 and 12. She looks like a fae child or a princess forced into used and tattered robes. She's a live Cinderella or Rhiannon. You couldn't guess how many times advertisers want to use her image, her face, her eyes or lips, her hands or legs and feet. Especially now that she's growing up, maturing. I took some muggle styled photos of her with me to a competition in muggle London, I had 15 modeling agents ask about her, I naturally told them that she wouldn't be able to do anything for a while, family problems, it was after third year. Course I knew something like that would come up and that they'd want to hire her so I came up with the story before hand, I'm no Ravenclaw or snake."

"Wow. How did you know they'd want her that badly, I mean fashion people can get odd. And she was only 13."

"Only 13! Did you know that like half the 4th and 5th and some Sixth and even Seventh years asked her to the Yule ball? Of course you didn't! Most of them were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but a handful of Slytherins and Gryffindors as well as the older Drumstang boys. Everyone made a big deal about Hermione getting asked by Krum but I think Gin was asked by the majority of the Beauxbotons and Drumstang lads, you know the ones that came here and were in their 7th yr. Only 13, honestly."

Harry look dumbfounded. "B- but why did she go with Neville if she could of gone with anyone of them? Slytherins asking a Gryffindor-though Snape's favorite student so it must be okay….Why didn't Ron or her other brothers know?!"

"Neville was worried about not getting a date the moment it was brought up and Ginny promised to go with him if Hermione turned him down, made him feel more confident about himself especially after all those requests. Didn't you notice all the stares and glares he got at the ball, so nervous kept stepping on her? No I suppose you didn't did you with you and Ron too busy with your own personal interest, well the Twins did and they made sure those two got back to the tower safely, by the Founders."

Harry shook his head to compute all this startling new information on a girl he thought he knew well enough. Colin could tell his former obsession was absolutely clueless about his best friend and having trouble taking this all in. "Listen Harry I've got others to show this too so why don't you just go talk to Gin yourself to ask her or your friends, I'm sure those two are either snogging or fighting near by, I'll see you at the feast, Bye." And with that Colin left leaving a stunned Harry who left to find Ron and Mione. It didn't take long for they were only a few corridors away where Harry had left them to snog, still snogging.


	3. Telling Secrets

Harry Potter does not belong to be, legally though the ideals of Harry Potter belong to children of all ages. Thank you JKR for such a wonderment.

He cleared throat with a grin. "Hello you to ickle lovebirds."

"Oh hullo mate. Sorry it's just well how can I resist? Truthfully." Said a smiling shy red faced Ron. Hermione just blushed even harder than before and mumble something like oh Ron stop.

"I won't be long, wouldn't want to stop you two from important prefect duties" He said chuckling.

"Oh Harry thank you but really we aren't that bad of a mushy couple are we? Well what can we do for you our dear, dear friend?"

"Oh well when I left I ran into Colin, who just had to show me his award winning portfolio."

"Oh sorry mate didn't know." Ron said with real concern as he patted his shoulder.

"RON! Colin is not that bad and besides it's not like he still obsesses over Harry is it?"

"Yes dear whatever you say dear."  
"Sounds like someone is learning from the twins on how to respond to a girl." Harry laughed. "Anyway his main subject was Gin, he had photos of her from first year til last year, and even a few snuck from the Yule ball. Ron what marks does your sister get?"

"Um dunno. Good enough to become a Prefect. But I'm a prefect so I dunno really, do you Mione?"

"You did very well on your OWLS! She's never asked me for help that's all I can say. Why?"

"Well it seems she's Snape's favorite student. And already took her OWLs in potions, Arthimacy and care for magical creatures and DADA. She got the best score ever on her potions OWL. Did you know she invented a new photography potion for moving photos; it's what Colin uses. She came up with it in her second year. Snape gave her 50 house points and had it published. Hermione do you remember any of Potions makers with Ginny's initials?"

"Well yes Harry, there's only one with a G and a W, its GMW. Oh my word, that must Ginny's potion makers name? There are at least a dozen GMW potions added to the advanced expert potions books and curriculum! Snape adds them last minute it seems. I thought Dumbledore had him do it to help train us for his own reasons. Those are all complicated and of Ginny's own design."

Ron sputtered in disbelief. "Bullocks if Gin was inventing potions the family would know about it, she'd tell us. And she'd get paid, what did she do with the money?"

"Ron didn't your Mum say that the vault was fuller than it should have been and the goblins said that there were no mistakes but the person, a Weasely, behind it asked for secrecy. She was whispering about Percy still caring for the family and secretly sending us money. Oh she'll be heart broken if she found out her third son wasn't sending them money. That's probably why Gin didn't say anything, she was there too remember, she probably didn't want to break your Mum's heart."

"And she doesn't want to call too much attention to herself according to Colin. He said that she was offered to be bumped up a year but didn't want to take away from you two."

Ron looked bugged eyed and sad. 'His baby sister that smart, she's that good of a student.'

Hermione gasped. "You mean she thought she'd stop my dream, of being head girl?"

Harry nodded. "According to Colin, that and she'd be thought of as the schools smartest witch, your title which is well deserved Mione but frankly if Gin is that capable…"

"She should be known as smartest witch. Why didn't she go into Ravenclaw then?"

"No Weasley has ever been anything but a Gryffindor, Mum and Dad were so proud she got in, remember. Blimey I never even thought…"

There was a silence in the compartment as the trio took all of this in. Ron still disbelieving Gin, the one younger than him was this good asked the stupid question. "What if it's all because of the Diary and Riddle. What if she's only this smart because she has all of his knowledge from 7 years at Hogwartts? It's possible right, like your parseltongue Harry."

"No Ron I don't think so, Dumbledore wouldn't let her cheat, and however subconsciously she does it. He'd set up special classes or something. Besides I saw one of Colin's photo's from her first year, and she was all sad looking and distracted but from what I could tell by the looks of the Slytherins she was acing the potion, it was one from mid fall, the earlier possessions, so she wouldn't know all he knew yet. Snape actually looked a little worried for her. So no Ron, I genuinely think she was always that good. Maybe Colin was right, she was right for not saying anything, I mean you do seem to not be taking this well. Glad I haven't mentioned the thing about her third year…."

"Harry its not like that, yes I'm jealous a bit, but I'm more hurt that she kept this big a secret, she could be top of our year as well as her own! Hell I wouldn't be surprised at all if she turned out to be an animangus, I mean she was spending a lot of time with Padfoot last year, I thought it was for Buckbeak and well to give him some company, but she could be one. He could have taught her. And what about her third year!"

Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione giggled at her boyfriend's well being himself. "Well, you know how Ginny wanted to go to the ball and went with Neville. Well she only went with Neville because she promised him so he wouldn't feel like a loser. She had other offers."

"Yeah I know I still can't believe she turned you down mate." Ron shook his head.

"I can he asked her last minute like he didn't care about her _Ron_!" Hermione elbowed him in the gut hard.

"Hey, easy on him we need him as a keeper-he is our King after all Mione. And she's right what happened was wrong but not what I meant. It seems the majority of the upper years of the school asked her and a good part of the BeauxBotons and Drumstang boys too. If it weren't for the twins Neville might have been beaten for being her date over so many 'better' prospects. That's why he was so nervous dancing with her and stepping on her feet. We were just too caught up with Mione to notice." Hermione blushed prettily and Ron kissed her cheek. "Turns out Colin took muggle photos of her too, to a Muggle competition in London and had over a dozen modeling agency want to higher your sister. At 13."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Ron, muggle models make loads of money, their famous and well their treated like goddesses. Why ever did she deny?"

"Voldemort came back that summer, so it was dangerous not to mention she apparently likes to keep her private life private. I mean think of what fame really does to a person. I completely understand her decision to remain hidden while a student from the general public but to hide it from her family…I just don't get so I'm going to find her and ask. You two stay she might not have wanted me to bring it up with you guys seeing how Colin said something along those lines and besides you have important _prefect duties_."

"I um well I'd rather take a look at those photos of Gin, see what kind of boy this Colin is and his interest in my baby sister. Coming Mione?"

"Might as well we need to alert the new Prefects about the meeting anyway, Harry remind Gin of it, it's in two hours. Thanks."

"Sure Hermione, don't hurt Colin, I think he's Gin's best friend. Bye lovebirds." And with that he headed to find Ginny, the girl who while he was attracted before he found out about her secret accomplishments had now had him hooked. 'I wonder what else she's hiding.


	4. Finding questions

Harry Potter does not belong to be, legally though the ideals of Harry Potter belong to children of all ages. Thank you JKR for such a wonderment.

And after checking all the compartments he opened the one he was in now, only to find Malfoy speaking with Ginny in a questionable manner. 'Colin must have mentioned to Gin about braces and head, though she was with Dean for a bit, I have half a mind to tell Ron, but it's a good joke…'

"Hello Harry" Gin said still not opening her eyes. "Lovebirds still at it?"

"No they went to go see Colin's portfolio." She looked mildly shock.

"Well now that you have interrupted my conversation with the vixen Scar head, leave, she was just about to inform me of braces as I did ask _her._"

"Oh I'll happily tell you Draco so you can inform your house to never get them. When one gets braces they can no longer go down on a male. Understand?" He obviously didn't quite.

"Go down on? Perhaps it's a muggle term I'll just spell it out for you ferret. What Harry meant as well as I was once a person in this case Pansy gets braces, Merlin knows she needs them, she can no longer suck the cock of you or anyone else. Do you know why? No? Well it's because the braces are metal and sharp and she could very well do damage to your prick. Have you been educated enough for today Mr. Bad faith or do you need a dunce cap." Ginny said nonchalantly. Both boys were a bit shocked at her cadence of such a subject. "Of course perhaps that's why the Pug won't fix her teeth, Mione said that it's bad for children to suck their thumbs often after they get a full mouth of teeth because they'll look like Pansy's so perhaps it was done on purpose to better assist in pleasure. Funny how you wouldn't really look at her while said pleasure is given. Slytherin parents are so _odd._"

"As funny as it is to see Malfoy silent from shock I really cant stand the sick feeling of you speaking to him about anyone giving him a blow, good or bad. So how about he tells me why he's bothering you. Won't you get in trouble with the potions master for messing with his best student Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell what else did Colin tell you Harry?"

"Actually no since I am not 'messing' as you so eloquently put it but having a conversation, I was speaking of my fondness for foxes, vixens in particular, and she was telling me about braces. In fact I am doing as the head master wishes, working on inter house relations." Draco smirked.

"Good cover, it'll work til Ron hears how that conversation involved Ginny speaking of sexual exploits, He'll beat you bloody for 'tainting' her virtuous mind. Speaking of her mind, Colin mentioned you'd be in 6th year classes with us, is it true?"

"What Potter you truly didn't know about that, hell the whole of Slytherin knew the moment she got her O.W.L. S released. She took them earlier than us-a special case you see. Snape was torn between teaching such a student and not having her in his own house. The highest scores in history on all the O.W.L.S. He kept ranting on how loyal hearted lions shouldn't be allowed to make such decisions and how she was being so humble she should have been in Hufflepuff, smart enough for Ravenclaw and how he wanted her in Slytherin and how it was all her family's fault she was guarded by ruddy lions, that if she were in his house he would of bumped her up earlier and so on. Quite funny actually. They won't make you take them over again will they vixen?" Draco stated as he sat down across from Ginny's quiet form. She had yet to open her eyes and was starting to get annoyed.

"YOU TOOK ALL YOUR OWLS A YEAR EARLY! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I am not skipping a year so it would be kept quiet until OWLS normally come. And no, I won't have to retake them; but I get the choice to. I don't think I will, maybe Transfiguration but that's it."

"Malfoy out! I really need to speak to Gin."

"No" both Malfoy and Gin stated firmly.

"What?" Harry and Draco asked shocked.

"Both of you will leave me alone. I came and staked this compartment for myself, both of you barged in on my quiet personal time when I like to reflect before the school year. Now be good little boys and wander off after the trolley for chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes."

"Oh I agree Potter should run off like a good little boy, but I myself have never been considered a good _little_ boy."

"Sod off Malfoy, listen Gin I just need to talk to you about well everything Colin told me, its not that I don't believe him I just don't understand you, honest."

"By the incredulous look on her face I'd say that this is the first time you've taken an interest in understanding her. Tell me Potter is this because you now know she's the smartest witch in school or have you just come to realize that she is the most beautiful one? By the blush on your face I'd say it's the later and you merely wish do dip your wand in her magic, so to speak."


	5. Learning confusion

Harry Potter does not belong to be, legally though the ideals of Harry Potter belong to children of all ages. Thank you JKR for such a wonderment.

It took about 10 minutes for the two lovebirds to find the persistent photographer; Creevy was in a compartment with his younger brother, Luna 'Looney' Lovegood and Neville Longbottem. The four were fawning over the now infamous portfolio.

Ron cleared his throat as to gain their attentions subtly. Or at least Hermione wished he would of instead of…

"Creevy what the bloody hell is your interests in my sister?!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head while shutting the compartment door. "What he means Colin is Hello to you all, how are you and may we see the award winning portfolio? Most specifically the photo's of Ginny. If you don't mind."

Then all but Ron had an amused look on their faces. He was turning his most hated color, maroon.

"Sure, I suspect you two spoke with Harry and are now very curious indeed about the youngest Weasley or the Goddess of Hogwarts as we like to title her."

"Just hand it over I want make sure there aren't any photos designed for Play Wizard. What are your intentions towards her?"

"She is my best friend."

Hermione was gasping at various photos whispering how beautiful and how the hell she hadn't noticed Gin while Ron was torn between pride that his sister was the prime example of a pure witch and worry that she was the prime example of a pure witch.

"So, Mione and I are best friends that doesn't stop me from snogging her and wanting and trying to-"

"RON! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK! Have SOME DECENY!"

The 3 boys laughed out loud at his near confession. While Luna whistled Weasley is our King reading the Quibbler upside down.

"Sorry love processing too many thoughts."

The laughing continued as Ron went pink realizing what he was saying.

"I'm gay Ron. I am proud to report that I have never had naughty thoughts of your dear, dear sister. You and all your brothers, Percy aside, yes. Gin showed me family photos and I must say I totally understand why Fleur, a veela, is interested in Bill, hell if I were her I'd try to take you all on at once." Even Luna giggled softly at this statement as Hermione blushed profusely and Ron blanched almost, moving a bit farther from Colin.

"Sorry, I'm happily taken, and I do believe that Percy is the only one of us that would take you up on that offer. Though I am grateful you don't want to shag Gin. And the mystery of your obsession with Harry is solved."

"Ah but that's what dreams and the imagination are for, am I right Colin?"

"Yes you are dear brother of mine."

"So Dennis, you're gay as well?" Hermione asked prudently.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it? I know most muggle borns do, but luckily for us not wizards. They got over it ages ago. Though our parents were relieved that I was Bi- a chance for grandkids."

"No not at all I just didn't want to offend you by throwing you in with your brother."

"Funny how you don't do that for Ginny." Colin stated ironically.

"Yeah, would it kill you to actually get to know her, hell there are Slytherins who know her better than you Ron."

"That is going to change this year." Ron stated viciously.

"Oh, really you are planning a heart to heart with Gin?"

"No I plan on protecting her from the snakes and spiders of our school."

"She has Snape for that, trust me I know I am in her year and class, well up til this year. He will more than gladly take serious points away from anyone who tries to harm her, his own house even. Though it's not really necessary, like I said Slytherins are her friends as well, not as good as us but better than you two."

"Oh by the way was she always this good in her subjects or did it start only after her first year?" Only Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Colin truly knew what he was referring too, Dennis was too young, and Neville just really didn't need to know just yet, he and Gin weren't that close. Luna dropped her magazine and stared in shocked disgust at Ron, and Colin promptly punched him in his face.

Surprisingly Ron fell back and the portfolio was snatched up by a seething Colin.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"YOU! You who claim to be her brother only to control her life to be as you see fit, who hasn't looked twice at your sister until she started dating last year, even after you knew what events led to her being in the chamber, why she needed the diary as a friend! Hell you even missed your own sister's sorting!"

"Oh bloody hell I thought you were scrawny! And don't try to tell me how I treat my sister! I've watched for signs of, of her being in danger! That's why I won't let boys near her, it was a boy and a silly schoolgirl crush that got her in that mess." For that Ron was kicked, by Luna.

"No it wasn't" She whispered with soft anger. "You never even asked her about it. I did in second year. I asked her about the diary in first year. If I weren't a Ravenclaw and pureblood…"

"What? You'd do what?"

"She would have been attacked just as I was for being close to Gin, for being her friend, for showing her attention and getting attention in return. She apologized to us for it, and actually said she'd understand if I'd refuse her friendship. I told it's not her fault she attracted Tom. That it was an honor to be considered such a threat to one of her suitors, in a sort of joke. Sure it was too soon for such but she smiled weakly at me anyway and said that Tom was like that, controlling and wanting her complete attention on him."

"Then why was Mione attacked, she ignored Gin!"

"While that's true Ron I do regret it…and you don't have to say it like that!"

"She was close to Harry, Tom wanted to lure Harry so he could get rid of any competition, as I said Ginny stated, Tom wanted her focused on him 100 And she was close to finding the answer to the secret. Well the main deadly live one."

"And just how do you know all of this!"

"I pay attention and talk to her, while you talk at her, boss her around. Hell you do all that Tom did and atleast Tom paid her interest."

"I am nothing like-like-V-Vol-Voldemort!"

"Actually Colin Gin said Tom wasn't very demanding on her really outside of the possessions and such he saw her as an equal."

"True, thanks Luna. And as I said you were like Tom, he's worse or in this case you are. Voldemort would only kill her out of ignorance, Tom didn't want her dead."

"Bullocks! Then why the fucking hells did he try to kill her?!"

"Whoever said he tried to kill her?" Luna stated as if it were obvious.

"It was painted on the wall, its what-it said Her Skeleton will Lie in the Chamber Forever! And Harry said she was barely breathing and screamed out in pain. She was in the Hospital Wing for a week with no visitors except Pompfrey, Dumbledore and Snape! Mum and Dad were worried sick! Now are you really telling me she wasn't going to die?"

"Yes."

For once in his life Ron wanted to hit a girl.

"Um perhaps you could explain before a certain 6th year prefect looses it?"

"Yeah I'm really curious, you guys never told me and I understand its Gin's story Colin, but I don't see why my age prevents me anymore, and Neville doesn't know either." Dennis asked cautiously.

"I don't know, should I Luna? I mean its Gin's past not mine. Do you think she'd hex me into next week?"

"Hmm, I think that if you don't tell Ron will bug her till she snaps and she's likely to harm him seriously, you know that fiery temper of hers. But if you tell then you'll stun them and Hermione might be able to reason with Ron's over protectiveness. Though, I say that all in here speak a wizard's vow of secrecy."

"Alright, Hermione you can to the honors of performing the vows, since you already have experience with it and are a Prefect."

"Alright, wands out. Here speaks in this group that none shall speak of these secrets publicly for fear of spitting slugs." Light from wands joined and the pact was made.

"Nice Mione, slugs. I'll never tell. I swear. Slugs."

"Okay now, tell us the tale."

"Neither Luna or I no the full story, and whatever I don't know she may fill in if she can. Only Gin knows all the details and I doubt she'll ever tell anyone all of it. I know it all started once people ignored her, well YOU ignored her in particular. Yes she liked Harry, who wouldn't at one time in their life? But it was being singled out in the shadows for being a year younger and a girl by YOU mostly, the twins tried to take notice of her, but wanted to give her some space to meet new friends and find herself. Percy liked to boss her around, she always found that odd, peculiar, him trying to steer her down his path, something about him owning Scabbers for a decade. But that's a different story. Like I said Gin felt lonely and rejected, different like a black sheep of the family. She found the diary hidden in her books and thought that your parents got it for her as a surprise but didn't want to bring it up since you Ron would have freaked for not getting a present, you did get Scabbers your first year after all, Gin as it turned out got nothing for getting in Hogwarts, So fair of your parents. She thought nothing of it, it was a muggle diary and it's well known that Arthur Weasley loves muggle objects and tinkering with them, the Ford Angilina is a prime example. Gin was so sad you missed her sorting by the way."

"Look it's not like I did it on purpose Dobby was trying to prevent Harry from getting hurt at Hogwarts and stopped us, we did as we thought best!"

"Your problems Ron that you should discuss with Gin, and apologize for Merlin's sake it's been years. Dobby already did. He loves her almost as much as Harry. Anyway she met Tom and he paid attention to her, listened to her, protected her when the Slytherins picked on her."

"How did he do that?" Hermione asked confused.

Colin and Luna exchanged glances. "He placed spells that aren't taught here, in her head, she could do them from the start of course, her own _natural_ ability, but Tom taught her all sorts of defense and offense spells he knew. Mostly ancient magic. They weren't Dark at first, but the more he added the darker they got…"

The compartment was silent, Ron was gapping. "You mean my sister, MY OWN SISTER! IS A DARK WITCH!"

"OH HELL NO RON! THE KNOWLEDGE FOR IT IS THERE YES! BUT SHE DOESN'T USE IT! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU! YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

"SHE IS A DARK WITCH! PROBABLY SPYING LIKE WORMTAIL! SNAPES FAVORITE STUDENT SLYTHERIN LOVING LITTLE WHORE-"

SMACK!

Hermione snapped.

"Ron HONESTLY DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! I HIGHLY DOUBT GIN"S A DARK WITCH! I KNOW SOME DARK MAGIC FROM RESEARCH AND WE KNOW THE UNFORGIVABLES!"

"Yes Ron listen to her. If you ever talk of that again than I will personally do you unspeakable harm worthy of Death Eaters. Anyway Tom gave her that knowledge so she could protect herself. As his QUEEN it was necessary!"

"He-he wanted our G-Gin as his Queen? But she'd nev-never join his side-"

"NO Neville she wouldn't' which is why she freaked when he finally told her who he really was. But even when she rejected him he tried to keep her as his. He needed the life force of her body to create his own, she would have been transferred to exist in the diary, safe from any harm until he was prepared to have her out in open, Harry was supposed to die thinking he failed her. Quite frankly Tom couldn't believe Harry didn't notice her, want her. Her power alone, or her looks, hell her bloodline, purest witch in England with a direct line to the founders…But Tom actually LOVED her, as much as he could anyway."

There was a queer silence in the compartment as the four who knew nothing learned something terrifyingly amazing. Hermione was the first to speak her thoughts.

"So what you're saying Colin, Luna, is that Ginny is a remarkably powerful witch. When she was outcaste from her brother's and our attention she befriended her diary, Tom. Tom fell in love with her and wanted to make her his Queen. When Ginny found out what he actually meant, the whole truth about him she tried to get rid of him by flushing him, But Harry found him and then she saved Harry by ransacking his dorm and Tom took her to keep, against her will, for safekeeping until he could convince her of taking his offer and um he had the world under his control?"

"Yes"

"And Tom instilled within her ancient magic and certain spells, some dark, in order for her to be self-protective and that the fact that at the age of eleven she attracted Tom so now she doesn't want to attract Voldemort because he most certainly will want her for the same reason."

"Yes and don't forget that now she's not a child so he can have an heir-"

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD IS NOT HAVING ANY HEIRS WITH MY SISTER! I WONT ALLOW IT!"

Ron had finally spoken. So his little sister was somesorta mega witch that the dark lord wants as a weapon, alright. Okay her title would have been Queen, that's just to show her importance and power and to make her want to join him, higher than the others, the Queen. But to have her---for him to actually----GINNY WASN'T GOING TO GIVE THAT MONSTER AN HEIR!

Then the train went dark and jolted to a stop, reminding him so much of what his third year and everyone in the compartment could sense the powerfully dark magic.


End file.
